<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Thing That Stops Him by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032684">The One Thing That Stops Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shawshank Redemption (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Treat, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has been on a journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Dufresne/Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Thing That Stops Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/gifts">kahn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pacific is as blue as Red always thought it would be, and arm in arm or hand in hand with Andy he strolls the beaches like he was always meant to be here. Andy is still a tall drink of water, and as they breathe in free, fresh air he knows how one journey ended, and he has hope for the one to come.</p>
<p>He gave up pretending otherwise a long time ago.</p>
<p>Now his heart beats fast and it’s not from fear anymore. Not with Andy by his side. </p>
<p>There’s no one left who can hurt them now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>